Kim, Ron, TJ, Sabrina Spellman, Jake Long, brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Lloyd, Eddie, Kurt and Douglas funtime
cast Kim Possible-susan Ron stoppable-young guy TJ Detweiler-steven Sabrina Spellman-kayla Jake Long-young guy Brandy Harrington-princess Mr. Whiskers-joey Lloyd nebulon-brian Eddie Horton-kendra Kurt blobberts-dallas Douglas mcnoggin-tween girl Diesel gavin-himself Stephanie gavin-shy girl Ticket manager-lawrence Diesel smith-himself Kate smith-herself Ivy-herself Alison-susan John-young guy Transcript Kim Possible: hello, Kim possible here, and this is Ron stoppable, we are both from Kim Possible TJ Detweiler: I'm TJ, I am from Recess Sabrina Spellman: hello, I'm Sabrina Spellman, I am from Sabrina the animated series Jake Long: I'm jake long, I am from American dragon Jake long Brandy Harrington: I'm brandy Harrington, of the florida Harringtons, and this, is Mr. Whiskers, we are both from brandy and Mr whiskers Lloyd nebulon: I'm Lloyd nebulon, and this is my friends, and we are from our show called Lloyd in Space Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton Douglas mcnoggin: I'm Douglas mcnoggin, if you know me in female form, here to look like, erup Kurt blobberts: and i'm kurt blobberts, and we're in human forms Brandy Harrington: hey guys, shall we go to Cineplex to see tron legacy? Eddie Horton: yes, we'd love to (Cut to Cineplex) (On the theater sign, a bunch of movies are shown with words on the sign) (The theater sign shows "Big Screen Favorites" with a chart showing "Rio 2, Minuscule Valley Of The Lost Ants, Tron Legacy, Barney's Great Adventure & Kung Fu Panda 3 ") Diesel gavin: Stephanie, how dare you see barney's great adventure, you are supposed to watch Tron Legacy and Minuscule: Valley Of The Lost Ants, but you did not know Madagascar Trilogy on DVD, when we get home, when I turn on the tv, I will change the channel from Barney and friends on PBS kids to Teacher's Pet on toon disney Stephanie: Noooooooooooooooooooo! Ticket manager: hello, welcome, can I help you? Sabrina Spellman: can we have 5 tickets to see tron legacy? Ticket manager: thank you (After the movie) Ivy's mum: ivy, we are having white castle, so eat it Ivy: no, I want to see barney live Ivy's dad: for the last time, we are not going to see barney live, we are having white castle with the toons who were in human forms ivy: I said take me to see it, take me to see barney live, NOW! Ivy's dad: ivy, we said no, we are not going to see barney live and that's final Ivy: NO, I AM THROWING MY FOOD AWAY (Ivy throws the food away to all the people) Ivy's dad, Ivy's mum and the toons: IVY SMITH YOU STUPID KID SHOW GIRL Ivy's dad: how dare you throw a temper tantrum, that's it, we are not taking you to see barney live because the tickets will cancelled Ivy's mum: when we get home, tomorrow is your 2nd punishment day, and your dad will change the channel from Barney and friends on PBS kids to Lloyd in Space on Disney cinemagic Eddie Horton: that will be us, Mrs S, because we, toon disney characters, like Lloyd in Space Ivy Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Alison: hi there guys, how was your funtime TJ: it was great Ron stoppable: what about that young girl, is her father going to turn on the tv and change channels from PBS kids to toon disney? Douglas mcnoggin: and what about ivy, is her father going to turn on the tv and do the same from PBS kids to toon disney? Rocketpowergal24: yes Mr whiskers: of course, her father will change the channel from PBS kids to toon disney Brandy Harrington: I agree Cut to: the gavin house Stephanie's dad: now I will turn on the tv and change the channel from Barney and friends to teacher's pet on toon disney Cut to: the Smith house Ivy's dad: now I am going to turn on the tv and change it from barney and friends on PBS kids to Lloyd in Space on Disney cinemagic ivy: no! (20x) don't change the channel Ivy's dad: too bad, I am now changing the channel weather you like it or not (Ivy's dad changes from PBS kids to toon disney) Sabrina Spellman: bravo! Ivy's dad changed the channel from PBS kids to toon disney John: cool, everyone really loves disney shows, cartoon network shows and Nickelodeon shows Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Funtime videos by Rocketpowergal24 Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Funtime Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Grounded Stuff